


so say you'll stay with me tonight

by mazzledazzl3



Series: we're a million miles apart [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Video Chat, have a little something as an introduction, this is a new au in the works!!, title: p!nk - walk me home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: rami was visibly shaking as he logged onto skype. he silently prayed joe was online. he feared the worst, as it was getting late in new york. he looked around the dorm room one more time to reassure himself that sami was gone. he was alone. he wished he could forget everything about that day. it was heavy on his mind. he needed to talk to joe.





	so say you'll stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little something just to introduce you guys to a mazlek ldr au that i'm working on! i hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> also, i've never used skype before. i have no idea how it looks or works.

Rami was visibly shaking as he logged onto Skype. He silently prayed Joe was online. He feared the worst, as it was getting late in New York. He looked around the dorm room one more time to reassure himself that Sami was gone. He was alone. He wished he could forget everything about that day. It was heavy on his mind. He needed to talk to Joe.

_C'mon, c'mon, just log on already,_ Rami thought anxiously. It seemed like it was taking years for Skype to load. It made Rami's anxiety grow even more. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the green circle next to Joe's name. He clicked on Joe's name, which opened their chat. Rami selected the video call option from the right hand corner. He knew he probably looked awful, but Joe wouldn't care. Their love went beyond looks.

Joe answered the call almost instantly, as if he knew something was wrong. Rami almost regretted calling him when he saw his concerned look. _I don't want to worry him too much. He has an important test coming up, and I... I can't screw it up for him._

"Rami, what's wrong?" Of course, concern was clear in Joe's voice. He couldn't see Rami that well, due to the dim lights in his room, but he could see how worried Rami was. His eyes and the way he avoided eye contact said it all.

Rami took a deep breath. "Today was a really, really bad day."

"What happened my love?"

"Portia and I had a fight, and it didn't help that I haven't had much sleep, I tripped on the last step while going down a flight of stairs, I felt sick all day, and my current math tutor in an asshole." Rami sighed as he felt tears threaten to fall once again. He had been overly emotional ever since he and Portia got in a fight. Portia was one of his best friends ever. He couldn't believe he had hurt her the way he did. There was no excuse; not even his lack of sleep.

Joe smiled gently at Rami. He wanted him to be calm. He looked down, trying his best to think of an answer. Rami feared Joe wouldn't have any advice. Joe always seemed like he was happy and friendships came easy to him. Rami thought Joe was always himself without thinking. Rami wanted that. He didn't want to feel strange in his own skin anymore.

"Rami..." Joe trailed off. _Be calm, Joe, be calm. The love of your life needs help._ "Rami, it's going to be okay. It was a bad day, and not a bad year. It happens sometimes. I'm sure Portia will forgive you when you guys talk it out." Joe's wished he could reach through the screen and hug Rami in that moment. Rami was still shaking a little, and a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll always be here for you, Sweetheart. I love you, so, so, so much. I'd be there in a heartbeat if I could." His heart broke at Rami's visible distress and fear. He wanted to protect him from it all. He wanted to make sure he was always happy and knew someone loved him. It proved to be impossible when they were over 2,000 miles apart.

Rami nodded absentmindedly at Joe's words. It made him feel better, more at ease. He would still have to face Portia tomorrow morning, though. "But what if she never wants to see me again? What if she hates me now?" He felt his voice start shaking. "I-I can't deal with this right now..." _I wish Joe was here._

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath, calm down," Joe explained. He reached towards his laptop, as if he could stroke Rami's face. "She'll come around. From what I've heard, she's your best friend. She still loves you the same. Fights can happen in friendships, and all relationships, really." Joe smiled when he saw Rami perk up a little. Seeing Rami happy could always make him feel better. _Thank goodness I listened to my gut and stayed up later._

“And if she doesn't?”

“She will; I promise.” 

_I wish he knew how lovely he truly is._ Joe thought. Knowing Rami was insecure always killed him inside. Especially when he couldn't be with him all of the time.

There was a lull in the conversation. It left Rami with time to think. _There's no way in hell I'll get any sleep tonight. Maybe Joe and I can pull another all-nighter?_

"C-Can we stay online tonight? Please?" Rami asked nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew Joe would probably say no, since he had an important test the next day. It was still worth a shot. He sheepishly looked in Joe's eyes. Joe's eyes always made him feel safe. _If only I could look into those eyes every morning while we slowly wake up next to each other..._

"Of course, Love."

"Thank you, Joey." Rami smiled softly as he laid on his side in bed. He placed his laptop beside him and put a pillow in front of the laptop. He used the pillow as a chin-rest. He watched as Joe got comfortable as well. All-nighters had become common between the two. Their schedules were constantly overlapping. Rami hugged himself gently. He was wearing one of the hoodies Joe left behind during his last visit to California. It still had the faint smell of his cologne. It made Rami feel even safer and comfortable.

"I'm sorry to keep you up this late. I know you have that exam tomorrow-"

"Everything will be alright in the morning, Rami, don't worry about it," Joe explained. "I can do well with little sleep." _God, he looks so beautiful tonight. Even if he's exhausted from crying._

Rami still felt a little guilty about keeping Joe awake. Joe constantly reassured him it was alright. The two continued to talk late into the night about a little bit of everything. Friendship problems, gossip, and even a little bit about the next time they would see each other in person once again. The sun had started to peek over the horizon in New York before they agreed to end the call. That left Rami with several hours to sleep before class started, while Joe only had two or three.

"I love you, Rami." Joe said, suppressing a yawn. His eyelids felt heavy. He still didn't regret staying up with Rami all night.

"I love you, too, Joe. Sleep well, my love."


End file.
